Wawanakwa
by Guest 1138
Summary: Years ago, the McLean colonies went to war with the robots that they built, known as Kleptoids. A truce was called, and the Kleptoids vanished. But when the Kleptoids return, the fate of all of humanity rests with a ship known as the Wawanakwa. Will your favorite Total Drama character survive? Find out here in this Battlestar Galactica inspired story.


**Author's note:**

**Hello. Guest 1138 here. You might know me from my other ongoing stories, Total Drama Danger Zones and Recess: The Apocalypse. Well, if you're reading this, then you know that this is yet another story made by a guy who already has way too many writing projects on his hands and is adding another one just because he can. **

**So yeah, when it comes to fanfiction, I generally like to put the characters of whatever I'm writing for into random situations. Like with Recess: The Apocalypse, where I'm putting the gang through a zombie apocalypse. **

**This story is like that. Well, not the zombie part. The random situations part. In this case, it's the Total Drama gang in a big space series. Well, to be more specific, it's the characters of Total Drama in what's basically Battlestar Galactica. **

**I first decided to watch BG roughly...two weeks ago. And just today I got to the series finale (summer vacation's a fun time to binge watch, isn't it?). And, being the self-proclaimed Master of Randomness that I am, I thought to myself, "_What if the characters of Total Drama experienced what the characters in BG experienced?"_ Instantly, I was hooked on the idea. **

**Now, of course, this won't be a cut-and-paste copy of Galactica. I'm putting my own personal spin on a lot of things. It's just the basic concept of BG (which, for those of you who haven't seen it, is basically a small group of humans trying to find a new home after their old one got nuked by robots), but with many differences and challenges that I came up with. And, of course, all Total Drama Characters. **

**If you've seen the show, you'll see some similarities between certain roles. For example, you should be able to figure out what TD characters I have in place of certain BG characters. **

**On a side note, yes, I will be having my Total Drama Danger Zones OCs in this. In fact, the majority of the main cast will be made up of these characters, with a few canon characters mixed in as well.**

**Before we get started, let me just say that if you've seen Galactica (and if you haven't, I highly recommend it. It's a really powerful and emotional show (and I am talking about the reimagined version that ran around ten years ago)) and you think you know what's going to happen, then you're probably wrong. Like I said, BG was simply a starting point for me. I'm making a ton of changes and putting my own spin on it. For the moment, I'm going to categorize it under the Total Drama category, but if needed, I will add a BG category to it too. **

**Well, I think that's about it. Enjoy chapter one of this boldly ambitious and completely random story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Total Drama (except my OCs), nor do I own the concepts of Battlestar Galactica that I'm putting forth in this story. Other wonderful people own those things. In addition, please note that all characters in this story are fictional, and any similarities to actual people in real life in terms of appearance and names is strictly coincidental. **

* * *

_Many years ago, the humans of the McLean colonies built robots called Kleptoids to do their bidding. But it wasn't long before the Kleptoids became sentient enough rebel against their human masters. So, the Kleptoid war began. Millions of humans and Kleptoids died. Whole cities were vaporized. Planets were left devastated._

_Eventually, a truce was called. The Kleptoids left for parts unknown, never to be seen again. Civilization rebuilt itself, and we in the McLean colonies soon came to believe that the Kleptoids would never return. _

_Despite this, a space station was retrofitted as a peace station for interactions between Kleptoids and humans. Every year, the president of the McLean colonies visits the station for a peace meeting with the robots._

_For fifty-four years now, the Kleptoids have never shown. _

_Could this mean that the Kleptoids have all been shut down or destroyed in the past fifty years? Or are they simply biding their time, waiting to see what we do next?_

_Only time will tell._

The young woman paused in her writing as the door to the office opened.

"Ms. Chapmen, the Secretary will see you now," the red headed woman told her.

Ms. Chapmen got up from her seat and followed the red head into an office marked _Nicole Ryans—Secretary of Historical Records_. Inside, a woman with brown hair and dark eyes was sitting at a desk filled with folders, papers, and books.

"Theresa Chapmen to see you, Madame Secretary," the red headed aide told her.

"Thank you, Zoey." Nicole stood up and shook Theresa's hand. "Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice, Ms. Chapmen."

"Of course, Madame Secretary," Theresa said. "What do you need?"

"Well, from what my aides tell me, you are the foremost expert on the Kleptoid war," Nicole began.

"Yes ma'am. My grandfather fought in that war."

"You've spent the last several years gathering as much information and knowledge on the war as you were legally allowed."

"That's right."

"Some might even call your work "obsessive.'"

Theresa chuckled nervously. "Well, I wouldn't call it obsessive."

"Then what would you call it?" Nicole asked.

Theresa thought about it a moment. "I'd call it…a calling," she eventually replied. "Documenting the events of the colonies' greatest war has been my life's work. Ever since I was a little girl, my grandfather would tell me stories about the war. How he and the millions of others flew into battle against those buckets, risking their very lives for their families and loved ones. I loved those stories. So, I made it my goal to collect every story, ever scrap of information I could on the war that I could."

Nicole smiled, as if Theresa had passed a test. "Perfect," she said. "You're exactly what I'm looking for."

Theresa blinked. "I'm what now?"

Nicole stood up. "You see, Ms. Chapmen, as the Secretary of Historical records, it's my job to help deal with the historical parts of the colonies. Museum funding and information, stuff like that. And recently, President McLean has decided to decommission the last remaining Warbird from the war and turn it into a monument on McLeanica. He wants me and a historian of my choosing to attend the ceremony and document everything."

Theresa's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you want _me_ to come with you to the _Wawanakwa?_" she asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Theresa was astonished. "I've been trying to get on one of the old Warbirds for years," she breathed. "But I never got clearance to visit the active ones, and they always tore up the old ones when they retired them."

"Well, now's your chance to visit one." Nicole stuck her hand out. "What do you say, Ms. Chapmen?"

Theresa vigorously shook her hand. "Of course, I'll take the job," she said.

"Excellent." Nicole pressed a comm on her desk. "Lana, tell them to prep the ship."

Theresa paused. "Wait…we're leaving now?"

"Of course," Nicole said. "After all, the ceremony is later tonight. If we're going to make it, we're going to have to leave at once."

* * *

Commander Mathias Woods exited his room and began his last stroll through his ship.

By this time tomorrow, the _Wawanakwa _would be on the ground on McLeanica, being prepped to be open for tourists. And he himself would be retiring.

Mathias was old. At over seventy years old, he was one of the last remaining veterans of the Kleptoid War still in service. But since President McLean decommissioned his ship, he was taking this opportunity to finally retire.

As he walked through the decks of the ship, several of the crew stopped to offer him congratulations and well wishes on his retirement. Mathias was well liked by his crew. He knew that they didn't like what was happening to the ship. But they would get by. Most had already received their new orders and would be transferring out following the ceremony.

Mathias stopped on the flight deck and approached his lanky, vest wearing crew chief as he was helping to guide in an old fighter down the hangar.

"How are things down here, Chief?" He asked.

"As good as they can be, Commander," the Chief replied as the fighter rolled to a stop. "Can't believe these old Fangs still work."

"They were built to last, Chief."

The Chief nodded. "We'll get them set up for the ceremony, Commander." He signaled to a man and woman, both with blonde hair. "Geoff! Bridgette! Get this Fang into position! And tell B to get his ass up here to help. I don't care if he's modifying some random piece of equipment."

"Yes Chief," the two said.

The Chief turned back to Mathias. "Good luck on your retirement, Commander."

Mathias nodded. "Where did you get reassigned to, Chief?"

"The _Pahkitew," _the Chief replied.

"That's a fine ship, Chief. You're going to do good there."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same as working on this one."

"You'll be fine, Chief. Admiral Duran is a good officer."

Mathias turned to go. "And Shawn?"

Shawn paused.

"You should really ask Outback out to dinner sometime."

Shawn chuckled. "She's not into me, Commander. Besides, she's getting transferred to the _Pahkitew _as well. I'll have plenty of time to talk to her there."

Mathias returned the chuckle and walked away. As he left, a group of fighters returned from flight training. While most of the fighters landed easily, one fighter skidded in on its landing gear and nearly slammed into the lead fighter.

Shawn cringed. "Not again," he muttered as the cockpit to the lead fighter opened and a brown-haired man, resembling Mathias slightly, got out, looking angry.

"Skater!" he yelled, getting close to the fighter that had almost hit him. "What the hell was that?"

The second fighter's cockpit opened, and a short dark-haired woman stood up, smacking a piece of gum.

"Just a landing, Captain," she said with a smirk.

"God dammit, Alex, why can't you just fly in like everyone else?"

"Because where's the fun in that, Charlie?"

Charlie gritted his teeth. "You're lucky the Commander is so forgiving of your insubordination. Your next one in your reassignment might not."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to play the daddy card? Because even for you, that's low."

She turned and walked away, leaving Charlie fuming behind her.

The two pilots of a nearby shuttle watched this exchange with interest.

"Same old story, eh Trent?" the blonde one said.

"Pretty much, Will," Trent replied. "It's amazing those two haven't beat each other up at this point."

"Bet you ten bucks that they eventually fall in love though," Will challenged.

"Really? Ninja and Skater together?" Trent chuckled. "Oh, you're on, buddy."

* * *

Mathias entered the bridge, and the bridge crew jumped to attention.

"Commander on deck!" a man with a crew cut yelled.

"At ease, Brick," Mathias told him.

"Yes sir," Brick said as the crew came to ease.

Mathias shook Brick's hand. "Is everything ready for the ceremony tonight?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Brick said. "Do you have your speech ready?"

"Working on it," Mathias replied. "When is the Secretary of Historical Records supposed to arrive?"

Brick turned to a red headed woman manning the comms. "MacDonald, you want to answer that?"

"Yes sir," the woman said, speaking with an accent and looking up from her console. "We got a transmission from Secretary Ryans's ship a few minutes ago. She and her aides will arrive here in a few hours."

"Thank you, Moira." Mathias turned back to Brick. "You should take some time off before the ceremony, Brick."

"Thanks sir, but my place is on this bridge for as long as this ship is in service."

"Very well, Colonel McArthur." Mathias turned to look out the window into space.

"You don't have to retire, you know," Brick told him. "You could've asked for another position."

"I appreciate your concern, Colonel, but I think it's time for me to settle down and live the rest of my days in peace."

"Yes sir," Brick said.

"It's not fair that they're making this ship a stupid museum," a large man commented.

"It's what the president wanted, Desmond," Mathias told him. "We can't change that. _Wawanakwa _had a good run, but it's time to let her be used to educate the next generation in the Kleptoid war."

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Desmond said, glowering slightly.

* * *

President Chris McLean entered the chamber and sat down at the empty desk.

For the past four years of his presidency, he had spent one day a year coming to this chamber to see if the Kleptoids would come to talk peace. Every year had been the same: no sign of the Kleptoids.

Chris, like many of the others in the McLean colonies, believed that the Kleptoids were all destroyed. Yet still he came, just in case the Kleptoids actually weren't all gone.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door on the other side of the chamber slid open. Surprised, he looked up to see several large, mechanical beings enter, lining up against the wall.

_The Kleptoids,_ he thought, standing up. _So, they are still alive._

His surprise grew when the next person through the door was someone that looked…human. It was a young woman with teal blue hair and a black outfit.

"Uh…hello?" he said. "I'm President McLean—"

"We know who you are," the woman said.

"Um, okay, and you are…?"

"Who I am isn't your concern," the woman said. "In fact, you won't have any concerns very shortly."

Chris swallowed nervously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know exactly what I mean."

Suddenly, the alarms on the station began blaring. Chris instantly realized what that meant.

"You're going to blow the station with you on it?" he asked. "Your crazy."

The woman suddenly advanced on him, grabbing him swiftly by the neck.

"I assure you, human, that this is not the end for me…but it will be for you."

* * *

Outside the station, a massive Kleptoid ship had appeared seemingly from nowhere. Its guns were already trained on the station.

After a brief moment, the guns fired, raining dozens of explosive shots and missiles onto the station.

The station, having very little defenses to begin with, fell apart in seconds before erupting into a massive explosion.

The second Kleptoid war had begun.

* * *

**CHARACTER STATUS:**

_**WAWANAKWA CREW:**_** Mathias, Shawn, Bridgette, Geoff, B, Jasmine, Charlie, Alex, Trent, William, Brick, Moira, Desmond**

**_HISTORICAL CREW:_ Nicole, Theresa, Zoey, Lana**

_**KNOWN KLEPTOIDS:**_** Gwen**

_**DEAD:**_ **Chris**

**_STATUS UNKNOWN:_**** Chef, Owen, Heather, Duncan, Leshawna, Izzy, DJ, Lindsey, Eva, Harold, Courtney, Sadie, Beth, Cody, Tyler, Katie, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Sierra, Alejandro, Blainley, Cameron, Lightning, Scott, Jo, Mike, Anne Maria, Sam, Dawn, Dakota, Staci, Sky, Sugar, Max, Scarlett, Dave, Topher, Ella, Samey, Rodney, Amy, Leonard, Beardo, Todd, Kyle, Deedee, Charlie, Amber, Wendel, Dana, Marvin, Quincy, Hannah, Colt, Phyllis, Rob, Kaia, Logan.**

* * *

**So as you've no doubt seen above, I'll be keeping track of the status of all the characters so that you can know if your favorites are still alive.**

**So...let's talk about all that happened, because a heck of a lot did.**

**Regarding the whole McLean thing, I knew that I had to give the McLean name some power simply because this is still Total Drama in a way, so of course the colonies had to be named after him. And of course, I had to kill him off quick so that he doesn't come back and take supreme power for the rest of the story. **

**Regarding calling the bad guys "Kleptoids", I'm still not fully happy with the name. Originally I was going to call them "Zoids", but then I found out that Zoids is the name of a toy franchise. So that was out, and it became Kleptoids. Which, come to think of it, is probably a name that Chris would come up with if he didn't obsess over naming everything after him. **

**Now to talk about certain characters:**

**Mathias: Mathias is a character that I made up exclusively for this story. He's not in Danger Zones at all (though he might become a contestant it the sequel to it. **

**Shawn: I was having a lot of trouble thinking of a character to put as the Crew Chief for the _Wawanakwa_. I eventually decided on Shawn because behind that obsession for zombies, he probably knows a thing or two about machines. Maybe. Either way, he's the Chief. **

**Side note: As you know doubt guessed before seeing her status, Outback is the callsign for Jasmine. Obviously. **

**Regarding who this first Kleptoid to be revealed would be, I decided on Gwen (one of my favorite characters) for a couple of reasons. One reason is because I think she'd love it to be the one to kill Chris. And two, she'd probably enjoy being a robot actually. Maybe. Anyway, if you've seen BG, you know that Gwen's not actually dead...yet. **

**And finally, regarding the 50+ characters that have yet to be seen, several of them will probably just die off page and I'll make little references to them so you know that they're dead. Just to warn you. **

**Next time: Ceremonies, a view of McLeanica, and the realization that the Kleptoids are back comes full circle. Who will escape the onslaught? I honestly don't know. Come back next time and we might find out. Don't forget to leave a review telling me how I'm doing and what you're expecting for this story. Until next time, this is Guest 1138, reminding you that everything is awesome except when it isn't. Ciao!**


End file.
